


Богомол

by Riddle_TM



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Люцифера новая навязчивая идея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Богомол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Praying Mantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49135) by [flugantamuso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso). 



Животное, пожиравшее во время секса своего партнёра, любило принимать молитвенную позу, и Люцифер всегда восхищался иронией этого сочетания.

  
Ложь, секс и смерть.

  
Богомолы были определённо одними из самых интересных созданий на земле, и одно время они владели его вниманием безраздельно - хотя и не так долго, как человек по имени Джон Константин.

  
В целом люди не заслуживали ничего, кроме презрения: они были существами эмоциональными и слабыми, и их было слишком легко сбить с толку. Всё удовольствие от их развращения - помимо удовольствия от самого процесса развращения - сводилось к тому, что это раздражало Всевышнего.

  
Но в последнее время Всевышний не обращал особого внимания хоть на что-нибудь, и извращения перестали интересовать Люцифера, как и человеческая раса как таковая. Это было очень некстати, потому что в итоге вылилось в то, что единственный по-настоящему интересный человек, появившийся в его владениях впервые за многие столетия, ускользнул у него из рук.

  
Конечно, можно было бы возразить: а стал бы Джон Константин вообще интересным, если бы не сумел сбежать, когда попал в ад? Строго говоря, Люциферу не было нужды совращать его; Джону было суждено оказаться в аду, Люцифер уже почти ощущал его душу, невесомую, как паутинка. Но было забавно дать ему прочувствовать, что ожидает его после смерти, а потом смотреть, как он борется всё безнадёжнее, растрачивая последние силы.

  
Подобных Джону не было. Многим людям доводилось навещать ад, но Джон принадлежал аду. И тот факт, что нечто, принадлежащее ему, было не на месте, всё время царапал разум Люцифера. В сочетании с тающим интересом ко всей остальной человеческой расе этого было достаточно, чтобы его внимание сконцентрировалось на Джоне.

  
Джону следовало бы чувствовать себя польщённым, но такая мысль, конечно, даже не пришла бы ему в голову.

  
Самым простым способом подобраться к Джону напрямую - то есть не посылая на Землю орды полукровок, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет - было вселиться в одного из них. Это был вызов сразу на нескольких уровнях. Во-первых, упомянутому полукровке вряд ли понравилось бы чувство, что его сознание затолкано в глубокие расщелины его же собственного мозга, чтобы освободить место для Люцифера, а полукровки обычно гораздо сильнее людей. Разумеется, ни одно существо, в чьих жилах текла хоть капля демонской крови, никогда бы не осмелилось сознательно восстать против повелителя ада, но бессознательно - другое дело: загнанный в угол и охваченный паникой разум мог взбунтоваться. Кроме того, ценой нескольких неприятных минут Люцифер обнаружил, что Джон тоже не так-то прост, а в спешке покидать тело полукровки, низвергнутого обратно в ад - не самый желанный опыт.

  
До сих пор всё это не позволяло Люциферу иметь дело с Джоном напрямую, но положение дел должно было вот-вот измениться. Он нашёл идеальный сосуд, который мог использовать для своей охоты на Джона Константина: достаточно могущественный, чтобы его нельзя было так просто отправить в ад, достаточно привлекательный, чтобы заинтересовать Джона. К тому же нынешний его обитатель взбесил Люцифера до крайности и вполне заслуживал оказаться запертым в своей собственной голове без рычагов контроля - зато с хорошим обзором.

  
И теперь всё, что оставалось сделать - это добраться до Бальтазара.

  
Да, как ни крути, это было идеальное решение, которое могло бы занять Люцифера на десятилетия - даже дольше, чем богомолы.


End file.
